


Crossing Lines

by CharminglyEvil



Series: The David you didn't know [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual, F/M, First Time, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's party night and when the unthinkable happens, Regina finds herself conflicted and David ends up more determined than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Lines

The ball room is ‘beautifully’ decorated. Red and golden stars hang from the ceiling and elegant, yet ridiculous white and blue tablecloths create a strange contrast with the white and red balls ornamenting the tables. Typical hideous choices made by Mary Margaret who lacked all sense of decoration. At least the food smells delicious and there's always a drink at arm's length. The night looks like it’s going to be enjoyable, but the problem lies in one particular thing:Henry is travelling to Boston with Emma and Killian and is not coming back until next week.

Snow didn't change the date of the ball, but Regina wishes she had. At least Henry would be with her and the evening would hardly be as boring as it was right now. Apparently the whole town is inside the room. The space isn't that big but with a bit of effort it’s comfortably accommodating everyone without problem.

The buzz of chatter and the clicking of glasses throughout the ball room annoy Regina even more when she realizes how lonely she feels right now. She believes she has friends now that people stopped looking at her suspiciously, but Tink is somewhere with August and… that's exactly when she realizes that she has only one friend and she gets instantly depressed (Mary Margaret is a friend too, but it’s also a little complicated after all). What kind of life is she living? She has no friends and her family is the most complicated and dysfunctional of all.

She wants to leave, wants to go home and drown her frustrations in a bottle of strong red wine. Regina's finger skims over the edge of the third dry martini she is drinking in a row. She's already feeling a little light-headed, but it's not enough to pull her away from this immense boredom.

That's when she sees David coming in her direction, eyes trained on her, a glass of whiskey in his hand and a small smile on his lips. Tonight he is wearing a dark blue suit with a navy blue tie, a white shirt and a vest under his jacket. The outfit hugs him perfectly, not showing much but enough to make sure every woman in the room shoots him at least one little lustful glance. Mary Margaret really is lucky.

"Good evening, Regina," he speaks happily, his smile broader, brighter and prettier than she’s ever seen.

"Good evening, David," she replies, trying to put some enthusiasm in her voice, but failing miserably.

"Having fun tonight?" he asks conversationally. Regina hears a strange tone in his voice, as though he's expecting something else from this conversation.

"Not quite," she answers sharply, deciding that she doesn't want company. Maybe finishing her Martini is the best thing to do right now. Everyone knows she is attending the ball, therefore no one needs to know she intends to leave sooner. The problem is that David is not leaving her side: it seems like Mary Margaret knows her too well, and sends her gorgeous husband to make sure the queen is not leaving so soon.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Unless you have a plan to take me out of this boring party, I doubt you can help me at all," she replies politely, trying her best to not send the man away.

He gets closer to her and invades her personal space, looking intently into her eyes. Not that it annoys her, but it's not something that David would do, after all he is the gentlest, most respectful human being she's ever met in her life.

"I have a plan, Regina, but I doubt you will join me," he whispers in her ear and all of a sudden she feels a heavy tension between the two of them. Regina looks up to the stage where Mary Margaret is happily talking to Ruby and Ashley. _What is he doing?_

"What plan?" She regrets asking him the moment the words leave her mouth. He smiles brightly at her, there's a different gleam in his eyes, something she's never seen before.

"I can take you home and, if you let me, take good care of you, if you know what I mean," he says, his voice deep and surrounded by a heavy note of arousal.

"David, what are you doing?" Regina asks, horrified with him flirting so openly with her.

"Flirting?" He suggests amused by the way he is apparently affecting her.

"Don't! I'm not taking this road. You are Mary Margaret's husband and it's best for you to stay away from me.” She looks at him and bites hard, “Besides, I don’t think you can handle me.” Regina scrunches her face and leaves before he has a chance to reply.

David follows her with his eyes until she’s vanished in the middle of the dancing crowd, a mix of annoyance and amusement painting his face with determination, a grin plastered in his beautiful face while his mind runs wild. He wants Regina for so long now that he is surprised she never notices the way he looks at her lately, but if he's honest with himself, David Nolan has wanted Regina Mills for a long time now, way before he begun cheating on his wife.

 

 

Several hours later, still shaken by David's advance, Regina is at the far corner of the ball room, thinking about what he said to her. Did he really suggest taking her to her mansion and having his way with her? Because she is sure this is impossible. He and Mary Margaret are inseparable, always the sweetest everywhere, loving and caring at all times.

She is shaken because his whispered suggestion had the power to wake a lust for him that she thought was buried deep inside her long ago. She remembers the time she had him prisoner when Snow White took a bite of the poisoned apple, and how much she wanted to ravish him, rip his clothes off and have _her_ way with that perfect body of his. And the bulge in his pants suggested nothing more than awesome sex.

But the sleeping curse was broken and the curse happened. 28 years later Emma showed up and for some reason she doesn't really remember anymore, Regina had him in her kitchen, a glass of wine in her hand, and the old need to fuck him came back full force.

Now, though, he is the one making a move and she feels uncomfortable because she is in such good terms with Mary Margaret that Regina feels a little bit awkward. But this awkwardness is not enough to erase the memory of his hot breath in her ear and his suggestive offer. She groans and closes her eyes, turning her back to the ball room that is still very much full of festive people.

The dance floor is full of wannabe dancers, a horror show if you ask to those only watching, the lights are dim and practically everyone is either dancing or talking to someone else. That's when a strong hand grips Regina by the arm and pulls her towards a small room in the back of the building. She fights the hard grip and she threats to scream, but when she sees who is taking her outside, the words get stuck in her throat. _Oh damn, what are you doing, David?_

"What are you doing, David?" She whispers, looking around, noticing that they are in a room where the sounds of the party are barely heard. He's looking at her with a feral look, ragged breath coming out of his mouth and his hands are shaking.

"What do you thing I'm doing, Regina?"

"I have no idea, but you need to stop," she turns her back to leave when he grabs her forearm and pulls her to him, crashing his lips on hers.

Regina fights back and pushes him away.

"You're drunk, David, stop this right now," she warns him gravely. Once again he steps towards her, invading her personal space, making her back away until her back hits the wall. His look disturbs her deeply, and ignites a strange will to give in to this, but she can't. "I don't want you to do anything you will regret. We are friends, and I wish to remain just like this," she tells him, voice trembling with his closeness.

"I'm not that drunk, Regina, I know exactly what I am doing and what I want. And I know you want it too," he says, his nose skims the soft skin of her cheek. She gasps.

"I have no idea what you're saying," she tells him, trying to sound firm, but the weakness in her voice and the trembling hands give her away.

"You do, my queen, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Stop fighting it Regina, because since that blasted curse was broken, every single day I think about that evening in your house," his tone is an octave lower, so deep that goose bumps break all over her skin. "I want to fuck you, Regina."

She moans so loud, Regina fears someone will hear her, but she remembers that the loud music and the tight shutting door will not let any sound float out of the tiny room or so she thinks.

David then attacks her neck, licking and scraping his teeth on it, lavishing the skin, leaving it damp and sensitive. He showers her jaw with wet kisses until he reaches and pulls her ear lobe between his teeth, biting it gently. She exhales a breath she didn't notice she was holding. He looks up to her, holding her jaw with a strong hand, looking deeply into her eyes. He can’t read her, but he’s going to break that wall that kept her away from people. For now, though, he just needed to take her lips, and so he kisses her. She responds in kind, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, hungrily devouring his mouth.

His hands are otherwise occupied, pulling her skirt up her thighs, he looks down to see a breathtaking pair of tiny black laced panties. He whimpers and turns her around. Regina is facing the wall, when he practically tears her panties from her body and touches her pussy, running a finger through her slit, feeling her completely wet.

"And now I want to know why you were resisting so much, my queen," he asks, knowing what her answer would be, but needing to hear it all the same.

"Your wife," she begins to say when he inserts a finger inside her, making her moan into the wall.

"What about her?" He asks like it's normal for him to do what he is doing to her body right now.

"We can't do this. I can't. We are," she trails off and gasps loudly when he inserts a second finger inside her cunt. She takes a deep breath and completes, "We are on good terms now, David," she stutters his name, his ministrations inside her making it impossible for her to concentrate, and her body is almost giving in, but she has to fight, fight harder. "I don't want to lose her friendship," Regina adds and exhales when she feels his thumb rubbing her clit.

"You won't, Regina. Unless you want to, I have no intention to tell her what's happening here,” he kisses the back of her neck, and the moan Regina utters is guttural and screams that she’s about to surrender. “Don't fight it Regina, I know you want this as much as I do," he now whispers in her ear and she gives in completely when he turns her head back and takes her mouth in a deep kiss, tongues battling for dominance, and she moans into his mouth when he thrusts more quickly inside her.

David groans because he never knew how wet Regina could get just with his fingers inside her. He wants his cock deep inside her, and that's when he breaks the kiss, turns her around again, and grabs the edge of her dress and tears it apart, making her gasp. He gasps in surprise when he realizes she's not wearing a bra, and all of a sudden her perfect breasts are in front of him. He dives to them, swirling his tongue around one nipple while he thumbs its twin, making the brunette groan and gasp and utter incoherent words. He gives a long lick to her breast and watches it bounce beautifully before paying the same attention to the other, entranced by the beauty that she insists to keep hidden away from the world. Right now David is glad he is the one to ravish those delicious breasts.

Regina is not happy to have her dress torn apart like that, but she is really not paying that much of attention to this tiny detail, now that David has three fingers thrusting in and out of her dripping wet cunt. He quickens the thrusts and bites at her ear lobe, whispering all the naughty things he wants to do with her. David takes his fingers out of her, licking them clean, eyes closed savoring her taste, she gasps out loud and groans deep in her throat, surprised with his bold actions.

She is breathing hard and her head is spinning, but she manages to concentrate enough to flick her wrist and in the next second his clothes are neatly folded on the floor, his hard cock rubbing against her thigh.

David holds his cock and rubs the tip between her folds up and downs, making Regina moan deeply once again. She isn't begging to him, but she's so close to do just that. Then, when she least expects, David thrusts his cock inside her, making her yelp in surprise, her head lolls back and hits the wall.

At first, he thrusts slowly for her to get used to his size. Soon enough, though, the burn consuming him spurs him on and he is starts thrusting harder, and Regina’s head hits the wall hard, she winces.

“Sorry, are you alright?” he asks, stilling his thrusts and looking at her with concerned eyes.

“I’m fine,” she answers breathlessly, “don’t stop!”

David thrusts again, and nuzzles her neck, licking it and tasting her salty skin. His body is on fire, he wants more, he wants to make her come, and he wants to show her that he can fuck her the way she deserves. He wants to prove her that he can handle her better than anyone else.

That's when, all of a sudden, he stops, pulling out of her, hooking Regina's right leg up and thrusting inside her again, pounding hard and fast, his pelvic bone rubbing her clit with every thrust, and soon Regina sinks her nails into his back, leaving deep marks in his flesh, wailing loud enough to make him put a finger over her lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "No one needs to suspect about anything right now."

He keeps fucking her harder and faster, and Regina runs her nails up and down his back, bites his neck and tells him she wanted him to fuck her for the longest of time. She feels him speed up his thrusts, groaning and mumbling into her neck. He stiffens inside her and pulls out, stroking his cock fast, moaning, eyes closed. He rests his forehead on her shoulder and mumbles things she can’t understand. She runs her hands up and down and his face is flushed and soon he comes all over her belly. She is whispering to him how gorgeous he is and how pleased she is he fucked her.

When he is spent and dry, he falls forward, his weight pinning her against the wall enough to keep her from falling, once her legs feel like pure liquid, and she manages to hold him for a while. When he raises his head and looks at her, Regina has a haunted look in her face and before he can say anything, she tells him to not look for her and in the next instant she vanishes in a puff of purple cloud.

He hits the wall when she’s gone, and his wet chest gets all dirty, but he doesn’t really care. Her clothes are the only remaining proof that she was in that room. David puts his clothes back on and gets her torn dress and underwear, folds them and hides them for him to pick up later. He knows this was a possibility. He knows this could’ve happened as it did, but he doesn't regret what just happened, because he had a taste of Regina Mills, and he wanted it again. And being the stubborn man he was, David is now more than certain that he’s going to do whatever it takes to have Regina for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
